The Zanuka Project
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: Alad V is offered a deal he could never refuse. A chance to learn about his most hated enemies, but what he discovers will not only raise more questions than answers, but ultimately give rise to the ultimate killing machine. This is the story of the death of Gersemi and the birth of Valkyr.


Disclaimer: I don't own Warframe or anything associated with it. All I own is my heartfelt support for DE and my recommendation that if you haven't yet, give the game a shot. As always please read, review and enjoy!

Zanuka

Alad V was not known for an abundance of manners.

In point of fact, numerous Corpus scientists that had worked with him over several projects have almost by verbatim stated their great respect for his intellect and their sincere wish for him undertake voluntary employee relations seminars. No matter how worthless said seminars actually were.

Funny though how those requests stopped after several of those scientists ended up in a Grineer slave camp. Being in charge of Grineer relations did occasionally have its perks.

But there was one type of person who Alad thought it prudent to don some veneer of courtesy, not because they deserved it mind you. But because they were among the few who could be as dangerous as he was.

A fellow member of the board.

So he sat, and smiled politely as Nef Anyo continued to chew his steak (made from non artificial livestock no less!) loudly to the point of childish obnoxiousness.

"I'm sorry dear Alad I didn't catch that. You were saying?"

 _Fraudulent fop,_ Alad thought acidly.

He smiled again.

"I was asking, how could I possibly do for our esteemed prophet of the void today. It seems unlike you to reach out to a fellow board member for help. What with your…unique relationship to the void."

Nef smiled as he swallowed another bite.

"Ah but the influence of the void must sometimes be sought through its proxies, and if you find the right proxy, you find a true conduit to the will of the the void itself, then profit will find itself to you."

Alad cocked an eyebrow. "And you believe me to be this conduit for your fortune? I must say you certainly still possess a gift for flattery Anyo."

The so called prophet wagged a finger.

"Ah ah ah, my dear Alad. Its only flattery if it isn't true. I have every confidence that you are the key to unlocking an exceptional fortune. One that will certainly add to your own coffers quite well. In fact," he continued, laying down his fork and steepled his fingers. "This offer will also give your standing with the board a much needed improvement."

Alad bristled. "My standing is as strong as ever."

"Ah Alad," Nef shook his head and went back to eating his steak. "You have a brilliant mind for science but truly no gift for politics whatsoever. And if you can't see the precarious position you're in right now," he shook his head. "Then perhaps I have overestimated you."

Icy eyes glared glacial daggers at the smug prophet but he wasn't wrong.

"Fine. I am aware that recently my fortunes have soured somewhat."

"You underestimated the Grineer and almost had them drop a Fomorian right onto our dear Neptune. Only to turn to the Tenno to rectify your mistake. A mistake that spiraled out of control from a mere trade dispute of all things. Then when you finally did deal in good faith with the Grineer, the Tenno undid your efforts to honor your deal. Despite your genuinely valiant efforts."

He chuckled. "Truly the Tenno can be like the void at times. They can give salvation and they can take it away."

Alad grit his teeth. "Those betrayers don't offer salvation. They only offer death, you just have to incentivize them enough to kill others before they kill you. Like bloodthirsty attack dogs after a piece of meat."

Nef chuckled again. "Indeed. But we're getting off topic. We're discussing the fact that I have an offer that will make us both a fortune and restore the board's faith in your abilities. I can afford to pass up on this deal, I doubt you can in the long run."

Not for the first time, not by a long shot, Alad V cursed the betrayers for the mere fact that they existed. And once again, Nef wasn't wrong. Alad really hated when that over bloated conman was right about something.

"Say I agreed with your assessment. What exactly would this deal be?"

Nef grinned and threw the barely half eaten steak into a waste container, standing up, he motioned for Alad to follow him.

"Alad, what would you say is the biggest obstacle in our quarterly earnings? What costs us the most credits?"  
"The Tenno, obviously."

"Precisely! They raid us, they capture us and they slaughter us in droves. Even the hardiest of our robotics can't even seem to slow them down. If we are to stop these mounting losses, we need two things. The first is to learn more about our enemy."

"And the 2nd?"

"To create machines capable of killing our enemy of course! Both of which, are where you come in Alad."

The prophet hit a button on his desk and a hidden door opened to reveal an elevator. Wordlessly, Anyo moved towards it and Alad followed cautiously. Anyo entered in a code and the elevator began to descend.

"This lab here is among my greatest secrets. One of the most secure places in the entire system. Not even the meddlesome Lotus knows anything about it."

"An impressive boast," Alad said unconvinced.

"Ah, have some faith my dear Alad. The contents of this laboratory will make you a very happy man indeed."

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened with a whoosh to reveal something that took almost five seconds for Alad's mind to register what he was seeing.

It was a room filled to the brim with cutting edge equipment, equipment even he hadn't been able to get his hands on. All of it guarded by a small legion of patrolling MOAS, but that's not what captured Alad V's attention. What made his eyes nearly bulge from their sockets, was the nearly 50 orokin styled cryopods that each contained an identical Tenno within it.

"Sweet profit…" he whispered.

"My thoughts exactly."

"How did you even?"

Anyo began to inspect the tips of his fingers for imaginary filth.

"The void favors its chosen. And sometimes it will see to it that its chosen come across an old Orokin intelligence file from the Old War that will lead them to a cache of unique Tenno."

Alad would rather donate his entire board holdings to the coolant rats at Fortuna than ever even conceivably contemplate the possibility that Nef Anyo was right about his mad rantings. But even he had to admit, the gambling fool certainly had a lucky streak as long as the distance from Earth to Tau.

"Clearly it favors you well then Anyo, this is the find of a century at the very least. They're all still in stasis?"

"Dreaming away without a care in the world. I moved them to this facility not only for its remoteness, but also because there isn't a signal in the system that can penetrate the defense here. This lab is completely isolated from the outside world. Leaving them all unable to call for help, or for the Lotus to wake them up."

"Excellent," Alad said stroking his chin in thought. "Most excellent indeed."

"I take it I have your interest now my dear Alad?"

Alad quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression, even though his glee couldn't fully be contained judging by the small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll admit Anyo, this is certainly a project that I could sink my teeth into. And I'd be a fool if I didn't see the value of what you've brought here. But I have to ask, why me specifically? You could have had any number of scientists from your own branch of the Corpus. Why come to me?"

"My dear Alad, you sell yourself criminally short. While what you've said is certainly true, no one in my division has the robotic and biomechanical expertise that you have. And an endeavor such as this, to understand what the Tenno truly are and how they work, the key to defeating them maybe even more? Well, I simply refuse to let anyone with subpar qualifications even come close to this. Its all too important to entrust to some 2nd rate bungler."

"So a 1st rate bungler then?" Alad bit out acidly.

"I'll admit, while your recent misfortunes have brought me some worry, I know that even if this operation goes awry, you'll have uncovered far more than most others would. I'm not lying about your qualifications after all."

Anyo walked towards a cryopod and began to run his fingers along the edges.

"I will be honest with you Alad, no matter how this endeavor goes,, I win. If you're successful in your studies, we can present our findings to the board and make several fortunes as well as finally bandage the wounds the Tenno keep inflicting on us. If you fail in some regard, I know for certain you'll still come up with useable information which I can still find some use for. And I'll have brought low a potential rival, without having to lift a finger."

Alad's eyebrows lifted. That may have been the most honest Nef Anyo had ever been in his life. Though he'd still bet his estate that there was more to it.

"What makes you think that, whether I succeed or not, I'd be willing to share what I learn with you?"

Anyo turned back to Alad with an almost gleefully shameful expression. "Oh I've taken that out of the equation. You'll simply have no choice but to share your information since this is the only facility that you'll be able to conduct your studies. You accept my proposal, you study the Tenno here. I think you'll agree its best, I've bought the latest in scientific equipment and security systems and while here the Tenno will remain in stasis, free from any outside influence that may wake them up early." He looked at Alad and his eyes almost glinted with greed.

"It would after all, be a shame if even one of these Tenno woke up during transit to another facility."

 _He's daring me to try and say no._ It was certainly tempting. But while the Board generally didn't care and even actively encouraged more subtle ways of eliminating rivals. Outright war between board members…tended not to last long.

Alad tried not to clench a fist in frustration. How he _hated_ being in someone's debt or being played as someone's puppet. And that's exactly what he'd be walking into with this deal.

On the other hand…

"How many Tenno are here?"

"Precisely 50. All of them with the same warframe. It's called Gersemi or Gersemi Valkyr. The records were slightly corrupted. You get access to them as well."

Orokin records too? Alad sighed inwardly. Anyo had him.

The chance to finally get up close and personal to the betrayers, to take a peek under the steel and see precisely how they worked. It was too tempting to pass up.

"Well played, Anyo. You have yourself a deal."

"Excellent! I knew you'd see things my way. Well then, partner," he held out his hand.

"Let us look forward to a lucrative partnership."

Alad only hesitated briefly before shaking the offered hand.

"Indeed. Now then, since this is now my new laboratory, what is this facility called?"

Nef Anyo's eyes glinted with a cold like the vacuum of space itself as he smiled.

"Its called, Zanuka."


End file.
